Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Keyblade Light
by neviepsi
Summary: In the aftermath of the Xehanort war, all has changed, one thing in particular is that Sora is still missing. As everyone works hard in searching for clues to find Sora, across the universe is a world with a hidden secret to finding Sora's whereabouts and Manaka; a magic user, is the one who can help Riku, and his friends find their way to sora's light.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So ever since finishing KH3 I've been itching to write a fanfic of what happens after, including a spin with some OC's! I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 1**

_"The beginning of a new light is what makes the brightest stars in the sky. When one fades away it becomes something entirely different, something much darker. This is known as the balance between light and dark. It's because of this that we are able to live freely in our normal everyday lives."_

"But why? I don't understand." A young girl, almost nine years old questioned as she stared up at the older man sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. He chuckled and shifted is gaze to the open window just as a breeze blew in filled with the fresh night air.

"When you think about a heart what comes to mind?" he asked her, pointing to her chest. She pouted her lips and scrunched her face in thought.

"Hm…oh! Love. Right? Like you and mommy have." She said with a bright smile and the man nodded in response.

"Yes, there is definitely love. But there's also sadness. Happiness, and anger. Joy and fear. Do you see? In each of our hearts we have both light and darkness in us, and this can be easily seen through our emotions. But you must always remember that the light is the powerful brightness within us that must never be extinguished, okay?" He said gauging her reaction which immediately brightened with understanding.

"Oh, I see! Wow. Where did you learn all of this papa?" she said leaning into him with a hug and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her in.

"Hmm…it's a secret!" he said suddenly tickling her sides till she was rolling around in a fit of laughter. Once he stopped, they both sat back upright and the mans face grew somber.

"Listen, M, one day there may come a time when all these stories I tell you become relevant and I want you to understand the morals behind them and always follow your heart." He said cupping her face with one hand and caressing her check. She beamed a smile at him and hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

...

The image of a father and daughter sitting together grew dark as a black void enveloped the scene. What remained was pitch blackness until a bright light shone from beyond till it disappeared and all grew silent once more till the sound of a click could be heard echoing from somewhere far.

...

**The land of Departure**

**Present time**

"Look we can't stay here. It's best to move on, there's nothing more to do here." Axel grumbled, crossing his arms in frustration as Riku, Roxas, and Ventus stood nearby.

"Okay and where do you think we should go then? If we don't have a next solid destination, then we need to figure it out before we leave." Ventus said throwing a look at Axel. Axel sighed and frowned.

"Man, did we have to bring you along? I'm seriously getting whiplash over here between you and Roxas. Although it's obvious who the grumpier one is…" Axel said, muttering the last bit. Ventus threw him a glare.

"You know the only reason we had a lead here was thanks to Aqua, Terra and I for having information on Master Eraqus' library." Ventus said sounding exasperated.

"And yet we weren't even able to find the library, so how much help would you say you've been really?" Axel said to Ventus who looked like he was ready to tear him apart.

"ENOUGH. You guys fight like bickering siblings. We're not the only ones struggling here you know." Roxas said casting a look over at the Riku who was staring up at the white building. All three of them stared at Rikus back awaiting a response. Riku sighed.

"If we couldn't find it here. Then where could it have gone to?" he muttered to himself clenching his fist, when Roxas put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find it." He said with a smile and Riku smiled back.

"Okay so if the library wasn't here could it have been moved?" Riku asked walking toward Ventus and Axel. Ventus looked back at the building with a woeful look as the evening sun hit it's left side in shades of yellows, and oranges.

"Master Eraqus always keep his private library under lock down, there's no way he would've moved it so easily."

"Are you saying you think it could've been stolen?" Riku cupping his chin in contemplation.

"How does one steal a library exactly?" Axel popped in with a tilt of his head.

"Good question. Perhaps its one that should be asked towards someone who would know more." Ventus said with a look to Riku who immediately knew who he meant.

...

Moments later Axel was now sitting on the grass yawning while Roxas, ventus and Riku stood over the gummi phone in Rikus hand.

"So then, you don't know what could've happened to it?" Riku asked the small image of Aqua that appeared on the gummi phones screen.

"No, Master Eraqus kept his secret documents stored safely in that library. If he left it in someone else's possession via magic it wasn't me. If he was hiding the library, it would've been to keep it out Xehanort's hands."

"That would make sense. Who knows what master Eraqus could've kept hidden in there." Ventus said with a nod.

"Although I wouldn't say I know where you can find it, I do know someone that might have a better answer for you." She said and they all looked at each other and then to Axel who had just yawned quite loudly and was now stretching out on the grass. He stopped and looked at them.

"Does this mean I have to get up now?"

...

**Cloudburst Town**

Manaka's eyes fluttered open with a start as two bright yellow eyes stared closely at her face. With a meow the cat jumped down from the counter and onto the floor, purring and brushing himself against Manaka's leg. Manaka stretched with a yawn and stood from the kitchen stool assessing the bright flash of lightning outside and light rain hitting the against the windows glass.

"Stormy morning huh? It'd be nice to have some sunshine one of these days." She said picking him up and dropping a kiss on his head.

"You want breakfast, don't you? Yeah I know you." Manaka put him down and proceeded to grab a container from the cupboard full of cat food and poured it into his small bowl. After another yawn and a glance at the clock which read 9:23, Manaka went to the bedroom and changed into her everyday outfit, tying her long hair back into a ponytail.

"Time to get to work. Another day of grinding the mill, Taro. I'll be back later." She said with a wave as she briskly walked down the circling staircase to the first floor of the building, where it opened to a large room filled with shelved books. Manaka shuffled over in the darkened room as flashes of lightning occasionally lit up the room. Behind the front counter, she turned on the lamp near her and read the note scribbled on the post it.

_Gone out. Be back soon._

_-Dad_

Manaka sighed and slumped down into the chair. Suddenly, with the clash of thunder and a strike of lightning, a loud thud sounded from somewhere in between the shelves of books. Manaka bolted upright as she stared out toward the dark room. Slowly through the flashes of lightning she made her way past the book shelves to the spot where she heard the noise. Rounding the corner she looked down at the ground and found a book had fallen out of its place. Manaka leaned down to pick it up and observed the book's title.

_Opium's Letters and Scribes_

_Volume 1, 1st edition_

No author was written anywhere along the white books spine or front and back covers. Manaka opened the book to reveal blank empty pages. Confused she flipped through the book but found no writing or any indication that the book was authentic. She closed the book with a snap and felt her back prick with sensation as she turned swiftly around, having sensed that someone was behind her. As she walked back down the corridor she felt the sensation of someone following her and immediately ran towards the door and front desk lamp only to turn around and find nothing behind her. Feeling slightly tense now she reached for the overhead light switch and flipped it on but it wouldn't turn on. She tried flipping it again but it appeared to be broken. As she clutched the book to her chest a bolt of lightning struck quietly along with the rain and there down the corridor of shelves something stood in the dark. It retreated downward into the ground and slithered its way towards her swiftly. She shrieked and another bolt of lightning turned the lights back on.

"As she opened her eyes and glanced around the brightly lit book shop she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Abruptly the door behind her opened and she let out a brief scream and so did the person who opened the door. The short tawny haired girl walked through the door looking surprised by Manaka's scream. She held an umbrella over her head but put one hand on her hip.

"Are you trying to scare me to death!?" she said with a large exasperated sigh. Manaka breathed a sigh of relief as she looked back toward where she had previously seen the shadow. There was nothing there now.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked peering over Manakas shoulder, startling Manaka once more. She stepped aside to let the girl in.

"Shizu, what are you doing here?" Manaka asked sounding relieved. Shizu eyed her suspiciously.

"I had to come deliver some parcels to you on my mama's orders. Are you okay? You seem…shaken." Shizu said putting her hand on Manakas arm.

"Yeah well…" Manaka said looking back over her shoulder.

"You're not wrong there."

...

_An hour later_

_Upstairs in the kitchen_

"What!? You mean you saw like a gh-ghost or something?" Shizu stuttered as set the white book down unto the counter. The rain continued to pour hard outside as Manaka set the kettle down from pouring into two teacups.

"No, I'm saying I don't know what I saw. It could've been anything. You know I basically live in a magic bubble." She said grabbing the cups and setting one down in front of Shizu.

"Oh right. You guys run a magic book store, probably anything could've caused it. and then there's your dad, He's like the only one in this town that can be known as a master mage, everyone else just acts like they know what magic is but your dad is the real genius…and he's taught you really well." Shizu said taking a sip from the hot tea. Manaka gave her a look.

"Shh Shizu." Manaka glanced towards the staircase. "You know I don't talk about it. If my dad was to find out that I was still practicing everyday he'd get so mad." Manaka said sitting down, across from Shizu on a stool.

"Oh yeah, why did he make you stop again?" Manaka's face crumpled into confusion.

"I don't know." Manaka shrugged. "He never gave me a reason, he just didn't want me practicing anymore. Even though he himself is a magic user, we run a magic book shop and most of the town learns magic anyway!" Manaka said hurriedly clearly sounding upset about it. She gave an apologetic look to Shizu.

"It was sometime after mom died too. It's like once she died, he didn't want me practicing anymore. It really wasn't easy on either of us, but I think dad took it hard. My only real thought as to why he doesn't want me doing magic anymore is because it's dangerous, maybe he thinks he'll lose me like he lost mom."

"But you're still doing it." Shizu put in and Manaka looked out the window watching the rain drops wither down the window.

"But, I love it. Learning it, practicing it. It just feels right. I couldn't stop even if he wanted me to. I just vowed to be careful and everyday when dad leaves to who knows where, I take the time to set about practicing." Manaka said and Shizu could see the spark in her eyes. Clearly her friend truly found her passion.

"So, what's going to happen in the future?" Manaka whipped her head around at that and quirked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when are you going to tell your father? You're going to have to tell him at some point." Manaka sighed at that and dropped her head into her palms.

"I don't know. I can't even imagine how he'd react. I feel like he probably would never speak to me again." Shizu sighed this time and shook her head.

"Manaka. It's okay. I'm sure he wouldn't do that." Shizu said laying a hand on Manaka's arm with reassurance. Manaka smiled in response.

"You know, I've actually gotten better without the use of the stick, instead I've been using a small dagger."

"Dagger!?"

"Yeah so, when using magic, staff's or wands are often used in giving the caster a precise channel to send the magic spell through. However, since my dad can't know about my magic, I can't obtain a staff so I read that people have used weapons as a form of conducting the magic through." Manaka said with excitement bubbling.

"You mean you're using a knife for magic!?"

"A dagger is much more than a knife, its like a small sword. It's perfectly safe! It's actually helping me stay better balanced with my magic ability, or MP. Plus, it helps me practice my self-defense." Manaka said and Shizu looked amazed.

"So, then tell me, because I know you're probably the most advanced at magic than anyone in this dull rainy town." She leaned in as if to whisper to Manaka.

"What have you been working on?" Manaka looked at her then gave a small smile.

"I'll show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! We're onto the next chapter now and this is where things will start to get more interesting! Leave a comment or fav the story if you're liking it and want more! Thanks for your support! Till the next chapter! xx**

**Chapter 2**

**Entrance to Cloudburst Town**

"Whoa, definitely didn't bring an umbrella for this." Axel pulled his hood over his head and shivered.

"Woo and it's cold too. I guess they don't call this place cloudburst for nothing huh?" he chuckled and nudged Roxas who smiled back at him. Ven watched them as he pulled over a hood from his newly fitted jacket that he and Roxas had just received hours earlier.

…

**Mysterious Tower**

**Several Hours Earlier**

"Cloudburst Town?" Riku asked aloud as everyone in the room focused on him.

"So, you think going there is where we will find the key to Master Eraqus's library?" Roxas asked as Yen Sid nodded from his chair.

"Master Eraqus was a brilliant keyblade master, although I only met him a few times, I did know someone who was in contact with him through magic means." Yen sid said folding his hands unto the desk.

"Magic?" Riku voiced.

"Master Eraqus was as skilled as any keyblade master is, this included his vast array of magical talents. Learning from his mentors and fellow students was a primary addition to how he became so proficient at magic. At one point in his youth he came across a student such as himself who was more proficient at magic than him and-so it's said-Master Xehanort as well." Yen Sid said appearing to drift off into his story.

"No way, someone who was more powerful than Master Xehanort? How? Why haven't we ever heard about this?" Ven asked in desperation.

"Simply because the information has never been proven true. It's only been spoken from Master Eraqus's. No one has ever actually seen this man."

"Then how do we know that this information is substantial? Doesn't this mean we're chasing rumors now?" Ven asked aloud but Yen Sid shook his head.

"I wouldn't advise you to go to this world if I didn't know he was real, young Ventus." He said toward Ven who held a guilty look.

"Then he is a real person?" Riku stepped forward and asked.

"At some point in my journeys I'd heard rumor of a powerful magic user taking residence upon the world known as Cloudburst Town. Having heard the rumor, I visited the world in secret and found the rumor to be true. A powerful magic user lived there with his wife and daughter." Yen Sid said as four pairs of eyes awaited further information.

"So how do we know this is the guy? The one that Master Eraqus knew?" Axel asked and Yen Sid chuckled low.

"Because I met him, young Lea."

"Wait, you mean, you actually went up to him and asked if he knew Master Eraqus?" Riku asked surprised. All four of them looked at Yen Sid awaiting an answer.

"Well, no. I didn't just walk up to him, instead, he approached me." Yen sid chuckled.

"Or actually he caught me. Got the jump on me from behind and questioned why I was on their world. I told him and gave him my name and he immediately knew who I was, in return, he gave me his name; Akira or Aki for short. We then talked about diverse topics and I learned who he was at that time. He is the man who I think Master Eraqus would've given the key to the library in a case such as this." Yen sid stroked his beard. They all stood speechless taking the information in, after a few moments Riku spoke up.

"Okay. So, we'll go to that world and find this Akira." Riku said with a nod to Yen Sid. Everyone else acknowledged the plan with a curt nod as well.

"Ah, before you go through, do be advice young keyblade wielders, he may be just as old as master eraqus and master xehanort, but he is not what he appears." All of them looked at each other with puzzling looks.

"And young Ventus, young Roxas, I see that you two don't have hoods on your outfits, do you? Well, you're going to need it." He said motioning to the door, where it creaked open and the three fairies stood with their wands in their hands.

…

**Cloudburst Town**

**Magical Books & Supplies Co.**

**Present Time**

"Okay now just stand still, I need to create the space." Manaka said as she lifted the dagger in front of her in an upright position. Whispering a small word too quiet for Shizu to hear, a blue orb appeared on top of the daggers end point as it began to rise and then expand past them, surrounding them and recreating a large empty space. In an instant they were no longer in the kitchen but instead in a large blue space, free of any outside objects.

"Wow! So, this is where you practice?" Shizu whirled around the large bright blue space.

"Yeah, otherwise I really have no where else to practice magic safely without harming the things around me. My father taught me how to create a free dimensional space such as this. It's where we used to train together." Manaka said with a downcast expression.

"Anyway, how about I show you some of my new tricks I have." Manaka said as Shizu backed up to stand behind her. Manaka raised the dagger once more, but this time out in front of her pointing outward. She closed her eyes momentarily and breathed in.

"Water blast!" Manaka said forcefully and a large stream of water emerged from the dagger point in a stream so powerful it would've blasted anyone or anything away that were in front of her. Shizu erupted into a fit of claps as she excitedly giggled behind Manaka. Manaka pulled back and the water stopped instantaneously.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed in excitement. Manaka smiled feeling proud.

"Thanks, I've actually been trying to perfect that one. I'm almost there." She said brushing a couple strands of fallen hair off of her face.

"I think you'll get there before you know it!"

"Here let me show you another one, I think you'll like this one." Manaka said with a smile as she turned back around and pointed her dagger outward once more.

"Fire!" Manaka yelled as a burst of flames erupted from the dagger.

"Now, fire vortex!" She yelled out and the flames began to swirl into a vortex similar to a sideways tornado. The flames were powerful and hot but for some reason seemed to lessen further and further as Manaka tried to maintain control when suddenly the flames died down. Manaka felt her hand shaking as she dropped the dagger.

"Manaka! Are you okay?" Shizu called from behind her. Manaka felt her hand shaking hard and tried to shake it off. She nodded back at Shizu.

"Yes, I'm fine. I-I don't know what happened. I've been working on that for weeks and finally had it good but for some reason I couldn't keep it stable. I lost focus and could no longer expand the spell." Manaka wondered what could've made her lose her control.

"Well, it's okay, you'll get better at it." Shizu cheered her on. Manaka smiled at her as she tried to stretch her shaking hand back to normal.

"What did you think? I told you I was attempting to do what you said."

"What?" Shizu asked sounding confused.

"Remember? You wanted me to learn the fire vortex spell." Manaka asked watching Shizu as she hesitated for a second before lighting up once more with a smile.

"Oh yes! Of course, I remember. Yes, the fire vortex is incredible, I've never seen one in person so I wanted to see you recreate one!" At Shizu's answer Manaka gave her a confused look.

"What? You've never seen one in person?" Manaka echoed aloud.

"No of course not, I don't know any magic, my family runs a mail store. You and your dad are the main people I know who really know anything about magic." Shizu said noticing Manaka's reaction.

"Shizu, what are you talking about?"

"What?" Shizu looked both concerned and confused. Manaka stared at her for a second before backing up a couple steps away from Shizu.

"Manaka what's wrong?" Shizu asked but immediately Manaka knew something wasn't right.

"Who are you?" Manaka asked watching Shizu's surprised reaction, which then faded into a smile.

"Manaka, what are you talking about? This isn't funny-."

"The fire." Manaka cut Shizu off mid-sentence.

"The fire vortex. This isn't the first time you've seen it." Manaka said watching Shizu's guarded look.

"Yes, it is. Manaka, I don't understand, why are doing this?"

"No! It isn't, because this was your brothers spell!" Manaka talked loudly and saw the realization dawn on Shizu's face.

"If you were the real Shizu, there'd be no way you could forget your brothers treasured spell that he engineered himself, and then showed us." Manaka said as she scowled at Shizu.

"Now there's not point in lying any further. I'm only going to ask you this once more, who are you? And what have you done with Shizu?" Manaka asked menacingly pointing her dagger at Shizu who smirked and made an unfamiliar deep male chuckle.

"Ah yes, I forgot about the brother, small mistake, easily miss-able considering the boys dead." The male voice said from Shizu's mouth as Manaka winced.

"Well now, since everything's exposed, I'm sure he won't be upset about me doing this." The voice said as Shizu's face and body began melting in a gruesome manner to reveal a young man with reddish brown shoulder length hair, a long red coat, and a silver earring on his right ear. He swung his arm outward and a large red sword appeared in it.

"The name's Genesis."

…

**Meanwhile a few blocks away**

"Question, does this town ever stop raining? Not that I don't like the rain or anything." Axel said reaching out and feeling the raindrops fall on his hand.

"It is coming down pretty hard, doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon." Roxas said looking at the sky. The two were huddled together outside a shop under an umbrella when Ventus and Riku ran up to them.

"Okay I think we have a lead. There's a particular book shop here in town that is run by a master magic user. I think it's out best bet to start there." Riku said as he received an acknowledged nod from everyone.

"The shop should be just down that way and to the left." Ventus said pointing down the street.

"Let's head that way then."

"Wait! Look!" Roxas yelled at them as he stopped to point to someone walking toward them in the rain. They all looked to see what was coming towards them when the person was only just a few feet in front of them, large sword in hand, long silver hair and a large black wing. Roxas looked stunned.

"Sephiroth?" Roxas asked aloud and everyone looked at him.

"Who?"

"Sora has battled him before. I'm certain of it." Roxas said.

"Then that means he's probably not on our side, right?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Probably not." Riku stated bluntly.

"What are you doing here Sephiroth?" Roxas yelled out through the pouring rain, but only silence was answered as Sephiroth pointed his sword at them and took a fighting stance.

"I guess that's his answer?" Axel said and all their keyblades appeared in their hands as they prepared to fight. Sephiroth lifted his hand and a swirl of blackness surrounded it, expanding and exploding outward. Black shadows appeared from out of nowhere and various kinds of heartless crawled out of the ground and from the sides of buildings. All four of them stood shocked.

"No way!"

"How?" Ventus and the others exclaimed.

"Guess we have no choice!" Riku exclaimed and with the pouring rain overhead, they began their onslaught against the heartless. One after another they defeated them and one after another more and more arose and continued coming after them whilst Sephiroth stood back in silence. After what seemed like forever, they all backed up against each other.

"This is relentless! They just don't stop!" Axel yelled to them as the heartless filtered in, surrounding them.

"What do we do!?" Ventus yelled out to Riku who gritted his teeth in angst. Then out of nowhere a loud thunder sounded above them and they all looked up just in time to see a large lightning bolt strike down at all the heartless formed around them. Just as quickly as the heartless appeared, they disappeared instantly. A few feet away, Sephiroth smiled as a young-looking man walked towards them adorned in a black hooded cloak.

"Sephiroth, you've finally come." The mysterious man said in a deep male vocal tone. Sephiroth gave a low chuckle.

"Akira. You've finally arrived. Now it begins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. If you want, while reading the fight scenes I recommend putting on some thunderstorm rain sounds from youtube in the background as well as the KH OST "Tension Rising" for the full effect. This is what I listened to while I wrote the battle scenes! :D Anyways, enjoy the chapter, I'll see ya'll Thursday! :) xx**

**Chapter 3**

**Cloudburst Town**

"I knew you'd come sooner or later Akira. It was only a matter of time." Sephiroth said from a distance as Akira walked forward to stand next to the four keyblade wielders. He looked over at them as they stared at him curiously.

"Yes, I knew this day was coming as well." Akira muttered to himself.

"Akira? The magic user?" Riku asked surprised.

"This is our guy?" Axel asked aloud and they stared at him from the side, but he made no move to indicate he heard them, instead he was focused on Sephiroth. He pulled his arm out from his cloak to reveal a staff in his hand, thunder sounded from overhead as blue electric currents formed around the tip of the staff. He aimed his staff at sephiroth and fired.

"Thundaga!" Akira yelled and the bolts of lightings fell striking down at Sephiroth who teleported out of the way and into the air using his wing. He hung there for a few moments before flying down toward Akira in a fast movement and striking his sword so hard down to him it created an air current blast that made Riku, Roxas, Axel, and Ven fly back before landing on their feet. Akira held a magic shield against the sword attack until the power of it started to crack the shield and he jumped backward and dodged the sword. He stood a few paces away from Sephiroth who had touched back down on the ground. Akira's hood had fallen back by this point to reveal a dark-haired young man who looked no older than nineteen.

"I must say, you've gotten weaker in your old age Akira." Sephiroth stated and Akira took a few breaths before he straightened himself back up once more.

"Is no one else going to say anything about how weird that sounds? He looks younger than me!" Axel said aloud, but everyone else remained focused on the two figures who stood in front of them.

"In your prime you could've bested me with that spell instantly, and now look at us. I am stronger now." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Yes, times have changed indeed." Akira narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth who lunged himself at Akira. In mere moments they were striking back and forth, sword versus magic and staff.

"Are we not going to do anything?" Axel exclaimed in a rush. Riku contemplated it himself as they watched Akira dodge another hit and cast a large magic shield over his body. He jumped back and away from sephiroth as he aimed the staff at him.

"Thundaga!" he yelled, and the bolts of blue lightning sharply spewed out towards Sephiroth who dodged them and jumped back into the air. He laughed as Akira breathed heavily clearly looking exhausted.

"Come now! This can't be all you've got? The Akira I knew would've never been so out of breath!" he said with a grin.

"The Akira you knew is gone." Akira said jumping into the air himself and flying towards sephiroth with a swing of his staff that had become enveloped in a blaze of blue lightning sparks.

"Thundaga strike!" he yelled out hitting his staff against Sephiroth's sword. Thunder boomed overhead and yet Sephiroth seemed unphased by the hit as he endured the blow against his sword. Sephiroth pushed against Akira's staff as Akira tried to control the sheer strength at which Sephiroth was pushing him. Sephiroth let out a low chuckle and leaned toward Akira.

"Pathetic." He whispered to Akira as he generated a massive ball of energy with his other hand which sent Akira flying downwards to the ground with a crack of thunder. Riku and the others all watched in horror as he hit the ground hard causing it to create an indention in the street. Sephiroth lowered himself to the ground and slowly made his way towards Akira.

"Such a shame. I had hoped we would have a much more grande battle like back then. Seems I had expected far too much from you, Akira." He said making his approach to Akira as he weakly lifted himself from the hole. As he got closer, he lifted his sword and stood above him.

"But now you die." Sephiroth swung down the sword with brute force only to be met on the other end with Riku's keyblade. The clash of metal against metal sounded through the rain. Riku gritted his teeth shoving sephiroth's sword back and standing in front of Akira.

"I don't think so." Riku said holding his keyblade in a battle stance. Roxas, Axel and Ventus jumped in next to him as they made a line holding their keyblade's ready to fight. Sephiroth stared at the four of them then tilted his head.

"You're in my way. Mind explaining why?" he asked in his deep vocal tone.

"We can't just stand by and do nothing." Roxas replied and sephiroth narrowed his eyes at their keyblade's.

"Keyblade wielders. Interesting, and what brings you to such a place as this?" Riku stood straighter for a moment as he stared down sephiroth only a few feet away.

"We're looking for a friend of ours." Sephiroth smiled at Riku's words. Sephiroth seemed to take in his words for a moment before tilting his head in thought.

"I see and does this friend of yours go by the name of…Sora?" he asked and they all stood still, completely shocked at him.

"How did you—do you know something!? Have you seen him!?" Riku exclaimed bewildered at the thought of Sora's possible return. Sephiroth looked down with a chuckle.

"No, afraid not." He said shaking his head.

"Ah, but I see now, you're here for Akira is it? Hoping he'll have some clues to finding the kid. This would be the only reason for you standing in my way." He said menacingly pointing his sword at them.

"Well, we wouldn't be much of keyblade heroes if we didn't stand to help someone in need, now would we?" Axel said back to him with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah we won't think twice if someone's in danger." Ven agreed. Sephiroth scoffed at their enthusiasm.

"Doing things for others with no personal gain? How utterly useless. Weak fragile beings that possess these worlds should just let the darkness take them, then maybe they'd be useful as heartless beings."

"So that's it. That's what you're after." Akira pushed past Riku clutching his arm that was now bleeding.

"I should've known, you're being driven to insanity if you truly think you're the chosen one! You've never been, and you never will be." Akira gritted out before coughing out blood and falling to his knees.

"I AM the chosen one Akira. Chosen by the darkness, I'll fall into it and control not just a world, but all the worlds. But you? You will remain the sad pathetic thing that you've become." Sephiroth said without remorse. All of them reacted to the slight movement of his sword when abruptly he stopped all movement and turned his head as if reacting to something in the distance. He scowled and looked back at the small group of five.

"Seems time is up, till we meet again." With one last look sephiroth disappeared into nothing. The down pouring rain let up to a slight sprinkle and a small ray of sunlight beamed through the clouds.

"Talk about dramatic, and I thought Xemnas was the last time I'd have to hear something like that again." Axel said with a shake of his head.

"He will be back, perhaps not here, but-ugh!" Akira choked and coughed up some more blood. Riku and Roxas immediately anchored him from falling down on the ground.

"I-I know why you're here, but please, first you must take me to my home, my daughter is in danger…." He said right before passing out. Riku glanced over at Ven and Axel.

"Go, we'll follow." Ven and Axel nodded before running off to whatever was waiting for them up ahead.

…

**Magical Books and Supplies Co. **

**Within Manaka's Magic Space**

Manaka leveled a glare at the red cloaked man in front of her as they slowly circled around each other never taking their eyes off the other. Manaka with her dagger held up and Genesis with his sword.

"And to think we were getting along so well before? Are you sure there isn't any more spells you'd like to show me?" he asked with a cruel smile, but Manaka didn't flinch.

"I could always show you something better." She said thrusting her dagger outward towards Genesis.

"Fire!" she yelled as bolt of fire flew towards him with disappointing accuracy when he dodged it easily. He gave a throaty laugh before looking back at Manaka with a pitiful look.

"Now that was just sad, is that really all you have to offer?" he said with a smirk and Manaka gritted her teeth. She hadn't practiced her battle skills in a long time so her own strategies were weak, and with the failed magic vortex from earlier, it had taken its toll on her mana use. Why wasn't it replenishing properly? She continually asked herself, feeling the beads of sweat trickle down her head.

"Oh, don't tell me. Is it because you're too weak? Even earlier you couldn't properly maintain your magic. What makes you think you can now?" he said pointing at her. He strutted around while Manaka watched him closely. He stopped and sighed.

"This would all be a lot easier if you would simply hand over the book."

"The book? What book?" she asked.

"You know exactly what book I'm talking about!" he yelled out in frustration and Manaka felt herself flinch.

"Have you forgotten already? Do you not recall the book you found earlier?" he asked, and Manaka soon realized what he meant.

"How do you-." She started to say just as her mind went back to the events from earlier and the dark shadow she witnessed right before Shizu came by.

"Except, it wasn't Shizu, it was you. The book falling wasn't a coincidence was it?" she asked, and he smiled.

"No, it wasn't. You see I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if I hadn't known that there would be a strong magic bound to the book that prevented me from touching it. So, I needed someone else to grab it, someone who would be able to pick it up and unlock the magic bound to it."

"By opening the book and releasing the magic around it." Manaka finished for him and he cocked his head with a grin. Manaka felt her strength to hold the dagger leaving her as she thought endlessly about the events and in particular the book.

"But I never sensed any magic around the book, which only means-." Manaka muttered and Genesis frowned.

"I mean, I should've been able to sense the magic, unless, father kept it from me. Only another magic user can cast a spell to hide it from other magic users sensing it, which means I didn't break the spell, I'm just immune to it. I can't touch it." She said realizing everything at once. Genesis took a moment himself taking in the information and doubling over in a fit of laughs. Manaka looked at him with confusion.

"Ah, I see now. Then this has all been wasted. It seems the one I needed to get the book from wasn't you, but Akira himself. Only the caster can take away the spell after all. No matter, I can still take the book and Akira. It's such as shame though, you, his only daughter whom he can't trust enough with this sort of secret. Tell me, do you really know who your father is?"

"My father would never do this! You don't even know that he's the one who cast the magic unto that book!"

"No, your father had to be the one who cast it. It would only make sense as to why it was here in the first place, or have you forgotten the magic ethics of law? All items in a magic user's possession must be solely claimed as such or until relinquished to another with terms or reasons until death." Genesis said causing Manaka to gasp in shock and drop the dagger in shock.

"But-but why would he…"

"Lie to you? Probably something irritating like love. Ha! But seriously? Love? He can't even trust you enough to tell you about this or that by having it means you would always be in danger. So much for protection, and look he's no where near here? Must've left you and escaped while he could."

"My father would never leave me!" Manaka snapped at him with a glare. Genesis laughed and made his approach towards her. Manaka noticed his movement and quickly dove for the dagger, but Genesis was quicker and kicked it away as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She choked out for air as he strangled her.

"I really expected more from his daughter." Manaka struggled under his strength and felt her kicking begin to weaken just as the barrier around them weakened and eventually dissipated. They were now back inside the kitchen once more. Genesis smiled at her.

"Now that wasn't so hard. Ah and look, the book." He said finding it sitting on the countertop. He tossed her to the ground and Manaka gasped for breath, coughing. He reached for it, hesitantly at first, then picked it up, noticing no magic effects happening.

"So, it was true. The magic doesn't affect other magic users however I can't break the seal without the original magic caster." He said to himself. Manaka coughed and saw her dagger next to her, without a second thought she jumped for it and aimed it at Genesis who was too slow to look back at her.

"Water blast!" she yelled out and a large stream of water hit Genesis and sent him flying against the counter tops, breaking the cabinets in the process. Manaka breathed out heavily as she felt the exhaustion setting in from overusing her magic. She carefully stood and saw the book fallen on the ground. She walked over to pick it up and heard rumbling from where she'd sent Genesis flying. He appeared in front of her in an instant and just as he was about to swing the sword at her a keyblade collided with his and they jumped back from each other. Ven held his keyblade up at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to play this game?" Genesis asked menacingly with a grin. Manaka stumbled backward into a tall red haired guy who smiled down at her.

"Back off." Ven said before they collided keyblade against sword.


End file.
